Julio Romano
Julio Romano is a character on the Starz TV series Power. He is portrayed by J.R. Ramirez. Biography Julio is an enforcer for Ghost and Tommy Egan, he also has his girlfriend to do drug muling until she gets shot by an assassin that is trying shut down Ghost's drug operation. He and Tommy kidnap Miguel Alvarez and his girlfriend but Ghost spares the girlfriend and kills Miguel. They kidnap another stick up artist that tries to rob Julio and his colleague but gets stopped by Tommy and Tommy burns him to death. Julio works under Tommy but doesn't like working for him, he prefers working under Ghost. He then comes to the nightclub to try and get Ghost back on top again but Ghost refuses, when it turned out it was Ghost who got Julio out of trouble with the street gangs and had Julio working under his wing instead. After Ghost is out of the game and Tommy is in charge of their organization, Julio starts to question and worry about Tommy's erratic and hotheaded decisions. When Ghost is falsely locked up for the murder of FBI Special Agent Gregory Knox, Tommy promotes Julio as his second-in-command distributor. Julio has difficulties controlling Cristobal and his gang disrespecting Tommy's drug business and Dre trying to challenge his role as a distro. Julio was questioned by Special Agent Copper Saxe about his relationship with Ghost. Julio tells him Ghost saved his life and bought his freedom from being in the Toros Locos Gang. Dre and Cristobal starts to plot against Julio. Julio witness Dre speaking with Kanan whom everyone thought was dead. With Tommy out in Chicago handling business and not having his phone on him, Julio meets up with Dre and accepts his loyalty to the organization. Dre persuades Julio for a drug meet with another dealer. Julio has Dre set it up and Dre meets with the Toros Locos gang leader Uriel. Dre says Ghost's protection on Julio's life has expired the minute Ghost got out the drug game. Dre tells Julio to meet him at a warehouse where he is ambushed by two Toros Locos members and Uriel. Julio is disarmed and quickly realized that Dre has set him up. The gang pronounce the street code, "Blood In, Blood Out." Julio fights for his life. He was able to kill 2 of his assailants, but his sustained injuries made it easier for Uriel to stab Julio repeatedly and removed Julio's "718" tattoo, which is part of the gang. Julio dies a few seconds later due to his injuries. Tommy later finds out about Julio's death and confronts Uriel. Uriel frames one of his men and says he acted alone. Tommy kills the framed man and believes that Julio's death has been avenged when in reality it has not been. Julio's death is finally avenged in the season 4 finale when Ghost kills Uriel by shooting him in the head. Personality Julio is portrayed as a loyal man who does not ask questions or complain. He is Cuban-American. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Brutes